The Script
by Rikkson
Summary: Chris lost his script so he went to read Darren's. RPF. Smut.


**The Script**

- Damn it! No, again? Are you kidding me? Uhh – said Chris in frustration when he realized that he lost his script now third time in this week.

He went towards his co-worker's trailer, maybe they can share it before they have to shoot the big Klaine scene. With a lot of hope he knocked on Darren's door.

Nothing.

_Hmm maybe the door is open. _But unfortunately the door was closed. _Damn it! Darren open it!_

After a thousands of knocks Darren finally opened the door.

Oh if only Chris would have known.

Darren opened a door, his hair was wet, delicious tiny water drops falling down his bare chest and end up on the corner of his towel which was wrapped around his waist. His chest was a little hairy and the towel was low on his waist almost fell down with every movement Darren takes.

_Ohh-hh m-my g-g-goood. _Chris's eyes wandered up and down on Darren's body, he felt a little dizzy and he almost forgot what is air. Yeah, maybe he saw those shirtless photos about Darren but it was different, he was standing right in front of him, and he was **hot.**

- … I didn't know that you came. - said Darren, at least Chris heard just this part because he was too busy to stare at him. - Uhm Chris? Are you ok? I asked you something.

- Wh-aat? Hm? What? I- I'm sorry ... - said Chris while he tried to hide his already deeply red cheeks.

- Nothing, I just asked why are you here? - said Darren with a little laugh when he saw how embarrassed Chris was.

- Uhm yeah, I just … I lost my script again and I thought that maybe we can read it together, but never mind, that was a bad idea, I should go now – said the young boy and turned around to leave him alone with his sexy body. _Sexy body? Really? Stop it Chris, and nooo … stop with the undapper thoughts. _

- Don't be silly Chris, of course we can share the script just let me put some clothes on. - Darren grabbed Chris's wrist and pull him into the trailer.

- Not really necessary – murmured Chris, and immediately put his hands to shut his mouth.

- What? - asked Darren with a little shock on his face but the shock turned into a kinky smile and raised his eyebrows.

- N-nothing, I didn't say anything, not really … I'm not – I didn't … uhm … that's embarrassing. - said Chris and sat down on his friend's couch and buried his face into his hands, elbows on his knees.

- You okay, Chris? Want me to relax you? - asked the older boy, still in his towel, and like he did that on propose he sat down next to Chris and put his hands on the younger boy's thigh.

Chris shivered. Little electricity went through his body and again, he forgot to breathe.

- D-darren – gasped and turned his face towards the boy next to him. He was surprised when he saw Darren's lustful, dark eyes and suddenly don't know what to do. _I want to kiss him. He is so close and I know he wants it too. He kissed me on the stage on the tour and he said he liked it. Maybe I have to try …_

But something cut his mind off. And this little something was Darren's lips pushed against his. He was shocked but he kissed back almost immediately. The kiss was passionate and full of lust. Darren licked Chris' bottom lip to ask permission to enter and their tongues started to dance with each other. Darren cupped Chris' face between his hands and pulled him as closer as possibly can be while the other's hands pushed against his chest, teasing the curly boy's nipples with his fingers. Darren let out a groan into Chris's mouth and kissed hardly than before. They pulled away just to breathe a little and the older boy started to kiss, suck and nip the other's neck. Chris became hard almost painfully and he wanted to rip off that awfully tight jeans of his. As if Darren can read in his minds, he started to unbutton Chris' shirt and unbuckled his belt then unzipped his pants. He put his hands into the younger boy's pant his palm brushed against his erection through the boxer's fabric. Chris eyes clenched shut and his head fell back on the couch. Darren pushed down both the pants and boxer and dropped down to his knees between Chris' legs. He looked up at him and his hands started to pump his cock. Chris let out a moan and jerked up his hips. Darren let little kisses across his cock and then finally put him into his wet, warm, perfect mouth. And then omg that felt so good …

Knock.

_What the actual fuck? _thought Darren and Chris when they heard somebody from the door.

- Darren! I just want to ask if you know where is Chris. His script was … - said Lea and with that she opened a door. Almost immediately she dropped both the script and her jaw. - What … are you … doing? - asked in a shaky voice and covered her eyes then turned around.

- Oh my god Lea, we just … I just … I … Chris and … I … - Darren tried to say something sensible and quickly helped Chris's pant on then got up. - I'm sorry Lea … we just …

- Never mind guys, I just try to forget everything that I saw and leave you two alone. - said Lea and leave the trailer. - oh and there is your script Chris, Cory found it near Kurt's bed.

She walked out and Darren closed the door. He looked at Chris and said:

- At least not Cory was the one who brought your script here. - Chris threw a pillow to Darren and finally both of the guys started laughing in embarrassment. But they know they have to talk about it later.


End file.
